Clubbing
by DIGIKO12
Summary: Lucy goes out to Club Sun and meets a new 'friend'. Story MUCH better than the summary.


**Bonus story! I have my reasons for posting this story. I was reading something, and I thought, this would make the PERFECT NaLu lemon! It was NOT originally my idea, so all credits go to the real author if ya'll recognize it. I'll be posting another new story either today or tomorrow. ON WITH THE LEMON!**

* * *

The lights at Club Sun where pulsating from the deep thudding of the bass playing in the heavy techno that echoed through the large building. Lucy Heartfilia was sitting casually at the bar, sipping at a Strawberry Daiquiri on this Friday night.

She often came to Club Sun to dance her stress away from her tiresome teaching job at the academy. Only a few years ago did she attend the same academy as a student. Now 22, Lucy had developed since her days the academy. Now slightly bustier, she still had a long, lithe body that any woman would die for. She had the same silky blonde hair like she used to back then, although now it was straightened and well below her shoulders.

Every man in Club Sun had had their eyes set on her at one point; they've seen her there often and she had been hit on multiple times before, but she was surprised when the bartender placed another Daiquiri in front of her without her ordering one. No one had ever bought her a drink before.

"What's this, Kinana?" Lucy questioned, eyeing the drink curiously. "I didn't order another..." Kinana grinned.

"Compliments to the young man sitting over there." She said as she pointed over her shoulder to a tall man clad in all black seated at the far corner of the bar. "Quite handsome too if I don't say so myself."

Lucy laughed with the barmaid and took another peek at her mystery man across the bar. He had spiky pink locks of hair. She shivered as she thought they looked like eyes that were staring at her from every direction. He was incredibly tan, but it complimented his features perfectly. He was absurdly tall and muscular; he definitely had defined arms and shoulders. He was wearing a tight black shirt and black jeans with a striped red belt. Lucy blushed slightly and couldn't help but think that this man couldn't possibly be the one who sent her this drink. No way.

Her thoughts were then proven wrong, for as she was staring at him, and he looked up and caught her gaze. He smiled and lifted his face further so his hair brushed out of the way, exposing the face she had been dieing to see. He had onyx eyes that stared directly at her, making her feel warm and sent butterflies through her stomach for some odd reason. He had a small mouth, but when he smiled it grew naturally larger. He winked at her and motioned her to come over and visit by lifting his pointer finger up and curing it inwards repeatedly.

Lucy looked around and pointed at herself and mouthed 'm-e-?'

The stranger nodded and mouthed back 'y-o-u.'

Lucy picked up her drink and gracefully walked over to this mysterious man, obviously intrigued.

"Thank you for the drink." She smiled as she took a seat next to him, smiling at him generously. Why was she smiling so much?

"Any time." He smirked. "I'd gladly spend all of my money on you." He winked again playfully. The music changed suddenly, turning into a high-speed rhythmic rap song, and in turn, everyone started grinding on the dance floor.

"What's your name?" He smiled sexily to Lucy, as he turned on the bar stool to face her fully.

"Lucy, and yours?" She said, trying to sound as sexy as she could as well. His eyebrows lifted slightly, he was impressed.

"Natsu. Say... you wanna dance?" He asked pointing his thumb to the mass of people grinding the night away.

'Oh, that's how he wants to play the game.' Lucy smiled sweetly, "Sure!"

* * *

The dance floor was hot and sweaty. There were so many people around them that the temperature had risen 10 degrees since they had gotten into the mess of people on the dance floor.

Lucy and Natsu had started off slow, dancing next to each other, taking slow steps, gradually getting closer. They progressed far enough that within 3 songs Lucy was grinding onto his leg as he placed his hands on her hips. Eventually they flipped, landing Lucy's ass in front of Natsu's crotch as she slowly grinded away on him. Natsu was enjoying the contact, there was no doubt about it, and their rhythmic pace picked up rapidly as the songs got faster and heavier.

Lucy was enjoying herself, teasing this stranger with as much ferocity as she could. He was downright hot and his moves were perfectly executed. 'He's good-looking, buys me drinkings and is one hell of a dancer...I wonder what else he's got.' Lucy thought to herself.

Natsu's hands started to wander down, down, down, until they landed themselves on her thighs. He gave a soft squeeze and relished at how soft they were. Lucy chuckled to herself, no one could resist her slender body, she knew that all too well. She picked up the pace, flicking her hips back and forth faster to the quick tempo of the music. Natsu hissed in pleasure and as their grinding reached a fever pitch, he thought of something.

"Hey," Natsu shouted huskily over the loud thud of the bass. "Yeah?" Lucy shouted behind her.

"I'm kind of hungry, would you like to ditch this place and head to mine for some late diner? I'll cook?" He proposed, stroking Lucy's thighs with his palms, pushing her closer into him to get more contact.

"Sounds great." she replied, placing her hands behind her head to wrap around Natsu's neck, giving her more leverage to grind into him even harder. Natsu had to bite back a moan. 'She has no idea what she's getting into.'

Natsu lead Lucy out of the crowd and through the club, buying them both a last drink before heading to the parking lot.

"I've got a motorcycle, is that okay?"

"That's perfectly fine!"

They arrived to Natsu's parking spot quickly, as they were eager to leave. Natsu owned a motorcycle alright, it was a black Harley Davidson that had red flames painted on it's sides. There was also a curious symbol of what looked like a bird with an arrow on the drivers seat. Natsu gave her his helmet and insisted that he'd rather have her to have it and that didn't need one. Natsu hopped on first, swinging his leg gracefully over the seat. Lucy, however, couldn't get on so gracefully, she was wearing a short skirt which prevented her from fully extending her leg outwards. As she awkwardly settled herself after she finally got on, Natsu kicked the bike to life and sped out of the parking lot and through Magnolia. He headed South, eventually landing them in a very expensive part of downtown. He pulled in front of a grand building, or rather skyscraper, and helped Lucy get off of the bike safely.

As they walked inside, Natsu swung his arm over Lucy's shoulders slyly, making Lucy smile. He pressed the button for the elevator and waited for it to reach the lobby level. After they were inside, Natsu pushed the second to last button to the top of the building. "You're gonna love my place, Lucy." He said, flashing a toothy grin at her. 'So hot.' She thought and blushed.

"I'm sure I will." She winked at him. She shuffled side to side to the elevator music, although it was a bit dull. It was taking quite some time to reach their floor, and Lucy was growing quite bored. Natsu noticed.

"Bored?" He asked playfully. Lucy didn't stop shuffling as she replied "Just a little, it's taking a while to reach the top, huh?"

"Yeah..." He breathed. He suddenly rested his hand onto Lucy's shoulder and gently nudged her against the elevator wall. Stunned, Lucy's mind reeled and she allowed herself to become pinned against the wall helplessly. Natsu reached a hand behind her and rested his body weight against the wall while the other hand scooped Lucy's chin up so he could capture her lips with a tender kiss. It only lasted a few seconds before he pulled away to measure her reaction. She didn't seem too resistant, as her eyes had closed and she still held the same position, probably waiting for another kiss.

"My pleasure." He grinned before stealing another kiss from her. Lucy's stomach flip-flopped with every kiss he gave her. As her face just started to flush a brilliant pink, she started to kiss back as well. Her hands reached up to his chest and gripped onto his shirt.

Natsu wanted to take this slow at first, but with the way she was teasing him at the club all night, he couldn't help but pounce onto her like this. As he increased the rhythm of their kissing, he dipped his head lower to gain more access to her lips. He couldn't believe how amazing she tasted. Like vanilla ice cream with a hint of strawberry. She finally wrapped her arms around the back of his neck as a single hand wandered lower down her body, finally reaching her backside. He gave a firm squeeze and sent a welcomed warmth rushing to Lucy's lower half.

They broke their kiss momentarily a few times to take a gasp of air but Natsu insisted on continuing as soon as possible. He wedged his leg between Lucy's and was rubbing at her teasingly. Lucy flinched and shivered from the much needed attention to her lower half. Lucy's knees were growing weaker as his tongue had now gained access to her mouth. It was indulging in her taste thoroughly, but Lucy was running out of air, so she broke their kiss to get some much needed oxygen.

Natsu couldn't believe what he was seeing in front of him. Lucy was flushed pink and her eyes were lidded with a cloud of lust hovering within them. Her hair was slightly messy and was tangled in some spots. He was beyond turned on by her disheveled appearance and their intense make-out session. Natsu couldn't help but think "I can't wait to finally get inside the apartment-" but his thought was cut off by the loud ding of the elevator alerting the couple that they had reached their destination.

He took Lucy by the hands and smiled gently at her before guiding her out of the elevator and down a long hallway to an apartment door that read Executive suite. Lucy was regaining her composure and noticed the sign before Natsu pulled out his keys to unlock the double doors. 'Executive suite? Is this guy a corporate owner or something...?'

Natsu quickly unlocked the door and opened it for Lucy to enter first. She glanced up to Natsu, which earned her a confident smile, before walking into the elegant room.

The "apartment" could hardly be called that. It was large enough to fit a two story house inside of it and was furnished with luxurious furnishings made of leather and plush materials. The floor was a jet-black tile that was complemented by the black light fixtures that dangled from the loft-like ceiling and brilliantly white walls. The wall she was facing was made entirely of windows and overlooked the whole city. The room was mostly empty space as one room, but to her left she could see the starting of a hallway that probably lead to the bedroom. The kitchen was to her right and was sectioned off by a standing bar table that blended into the granite counter tops of the kitchen counters. To say the least, the "apartment" was beautiful.

"So? What do you think?" Natsu asked pridefully. He had no doubt in his mind that she was amazed by his living space, but what he didn't expect was for Lucy to run straight to the window. She placed her hands and her forehead to the glass and looked down onto the city below.

"It's so pretty..." She remarked openly. Natsu chuckled and followed her casually to the window as well. He walked up behind her and placed his hands atop of hers on the windows.

"That's not the only thing that is beautiful in this apartment right now." He corrected her before giving her a chaste kiss on the nape of her neck. Lucy's eyes widened as the heat she felt in the elevator was slowly making its way back to her womanhood.

"Ah-Natsu.." She breathed before she was pushed flush against the windows. He continued to kiss the back of her neck, earning him soft gasps when he reached a sensitive spot.

"Hm...?" He hummed, licking his way up to her ear before he kissed the soft spot behind it. He slowly started licking the shell of her ear before he earned an even more passionate moan from the sexy woman he had captured.

Wanting to see her face again, he flipped Lucy around, so she was finally facing him before he firmly held her hands above her head again.

"You're trapped," He chuckled. Lucy blushed heavily and turned her face swiftly to the right to escape his intense gaze. Just knowing that gaze was fixed on her made the heat between her legs throb intensely. "Hm..."

Lucy jumped as she felt a hand snake up her thighs. It massaged her right thigh seductively, rubbing small circles into her skin, slowly making it's way toward her heated core. It disappeared under her short skirt as it finally reached it's destination. It stroked her tentatively at first, teasing her through, in her opinion, the unfairly thin cloth. Lucy started to tremble as he worked her expertly, knowing where to touch and how to touch it. He smiled triumphantly and bit her exposed neck.

"Enjoying this, aren't we?" He smirked, letting his seductive side show all the way through. She could only pant in response as she struggled to grapple free of his hold on her wrists.

"Kiss me..." She whispered, leaning her face towards his. He chuckled light-heartedly and

succumbed to her request. Licking her lips teasingly, he pressed their lips together fiercely, pushing her farther into the windows. She moaned softly in relief as he worked his mouth onto hers. He licked her lips for permission for entrance and she automatically let him in, twisting their tongues together playfully.

As the kissing was quickening pace, so was Natsu's teasing. He was rubbing her rapidly now, earning strewn out moans and small gasps. He had decided that that was enough teasing for now and pushed her thong aside to pleasure her properly. Lucy's body hitched as she felt his strong calloused hands rub against her wet womanhood. Natsu let Lucy's hands go and she automatically wrapped them around his neck again. Natsu rubbed and pinched her clit playfully, loving the noises Lucy was making, before delving a single digit into her. Lucy squeaked and held onto Natsu tighter. She was tight and hadn't gotten this kind of attention in a while. The heat was unbearable, and she wanted Natsu badly.

Natsu started to pump his finger in and out of her hot core slowly, gaining speed as he added another digit as well, stretching Lucy before he fully pleasured her. Lucy's body was burning hot and she was breathing heavily now. He heard his name escape her lips a few times as breathy whispers or pleas for more. Natsu fully enjoyed this; seeing Lucy in such a state aroused him like no one else ever had.

"Lucy..." he groaned, sliding his fingers out of her. Lucy whimpered at the loss of pleasure. She looked up lustfully to Natsu and passionate onyx met lustful brown. Lucy pushed Natsu gently off of her, and pushed him backwards one step at a time to the couch that was facing the window. She shoved gently, causing him to sit down. She stood before him, and Natsu looked at her curiously, before it turned into a look of sheer pleasure.

Slowly pulling her tight tank-top off first, Lucy began to strip one article of clothing at a time in front of him, leaving her in only her thong and bra. With deft hands, she swiftly took hold of his shirt and helped him pulled it off his well-toned body, blushing harder at the sight of his abs. She stooped down in between his legs and began to unbutton his jeans, exposing the silky red boxers beneath them. She looked up to Natsu quickly before glancing back down to concentrate on what she was doing. Reaching into his pants, she pulled out his hardened member with a delicate grip.

Natsu hissed as he felt the cold air hit his heated member before it was engulfed in a wet warmth. Lucy gave one long suck before licking it from bottom to top, leaving a wet trail behind. With a deft mouth, she gently glided the large object in and out of her mouth, sucking harder each time, slowly driving him crazy.

She swirled her tongue at the base of his dick for good measure, watching him through her long eyelashes.

That's when he couldn't handle it anymore.

He gently took her chin and his hand and brought her face up, exposing a confused expression on her face. He swiftly picked her up bridal-style and carried her towards the long hallway that connected the living space to his bedroom; thus making her squeal with surprise at the sudden change of events. He kicked open his bedroom door and tossed Lucy onto the king-sized bed adorned with red sheets. Without bothering to shut the door, Natsu climbed over Lucy and spread her legs before him, settling himself comfortably between her supple legs.

Lucy could only bite her cheek as Natsu slowly massaged her breasts through her bra, squeezing and kneading them in small circles. He lifted her bra up, revealing her chest fully to his hungry eyes. He glanced up to passion stricken face of his lover before taking one breast into his mouth. As his mouth started to work it's magic, Lucy started to tremble slightly. 'Why is he...so good-ah! At this...?'

Swirling his tongue around her hardening nipples, he felt Lucy jump and shiver. "Ah...ha-ah!" She moaned sexily, nearly panting out curses and cries of pleasure. All too soon, Natsu felt his arousal becoming too painful.

As he pulled away from her breasts he felt something tug at his arousal, only to find that Lucy and taken up a firm grip onto it and was pumping it slowly.

"Lucy..." He groaned. She was driving him insane. He wanted her now. He had to have her now.

Surprising her, he grabbed onto her wrists and held them above her head once more. With his free hand he glided her thong off of her body inch by inch until she was fully exposed to his roaming eyes. He loved what he saw.

He quickly positioned himself at her wet entrance; hesitating slightly before he started to push himself into her tender folds. With this new intrusion, Lucy gasped harder and panted heavily. Her mind was in a lustful fog and she couldn't rid herself of it. The passionate needs within her made her act involuntarily as she whined "So-so biiig..."

Natsu heard the compliment and snickered down at her before kissing her cheek softly while he pushed harder, sliding himself into her fully. "Thank you for the compliment, and I must say, you're delectably tight as well." Lucy gasped and struggled against his restraining hands. "Ngh!" she grunted, frustrated that she couldn't use her hands as she wished. Natsu chuckled at her and silenced her pouting with passionate kisses. He eyelids fluttered closed as Natsu began to pump himself in and out of her, thrusting deeper into her as he began his steady pace.

He began slow at first, slowly building, until this alone wasn't good enough for Lucy.

With surprise, Natsu felt Lucy wrap her legs around his waist and pushed him deeper into her. He broke their kiss once again and saw how Lucy's face was contorted oddly with pleasure and wanting, making Natsu even harder. (if that's even possible at this point.) But, despite his better judgement he thrusted into her harshly and rapidly, causing him to sweat slightly.

Soon, Lucy began to moan and squeal with every thrust he dealt her, filling the room with a rhythmic pattern of low to high pitched noises. Soon, his own groans of pleasure mixed with hers as he was coming closer to his climax. Running a hand up her stomach he shamelessly groped her right breast, relishing in it's softness. He eventually let her hands go, allowing her to run her fingers through his vibrant pink locks. She was so wrapped up in passion that she didn't even notice how her nails were digging sharply into his skin on his back; but even Natsu was too preoccupied to notice the pain, in fact, it might have even fueled his passion on even more.

Now thrusting back into Natsu as well, Lucy was close to climax, training a vice-like grip around Natsu, causing him to moan louder than before.

"Ah-ahn...ngh...N-Natsu...I'm gonna... gonna-" Lucy moaned as violent shivers of pleasure overtook her, causing her vision to go stark white. Her walls clenched shut, pulling Natsu over the edge of with her, as he filled her to the brim with his seed. He gave her a few more quick thrusts before pulling out of her. As he struggled to regain his breath, Lucy was just recovering from her powerful orgasm.

"So?" Natsu asked, smiling down to his newly made lover.

"Th-that was..." She panted, "amazing.."

Hearing her words of praise he toppled over and rolled next to her onto the bed. She in turn rolled onto her stomach after regaining her composure and hugged a pillow under her and stared at her peaceful looking partner.

He really was absurdly gorgeous with his tan skin, perfect hair, and masculine facial structure. Natsu turned his body towards Lucy's and pulled her into a tender hug. She was shocked at first, but she relaxed into his body and let her eyes close gently. Stroking her cheek affectionately, he asked her quite a serious question.

"Do you think we could do this more often?" He asked rather suddenly. Lucy lifted her head up slightly at this curious question, but lowered it back down and smiled warmly into his chest. "I don't know, I guess I'll have to ask my father if this is okay," She joked, but received quite a surprised look from Natsu. "No,no,no that was a joke! C'mon! I'm 22 you know!" She giggled.

"Oh!" He laughed, "But seriously...I'd like to see you again sometime." Natsu placed a tender kiss into Lucy's hair.

"Of course." She replied, searching for the covers under them before tucking herself and Natsu underneath them. She was beyond tired and she wanted a good nights sleep.

Of course, that was no problem with her future husband at her side.

* * *

**How'd ya like it? I hope to hear what ya gotta say! Don't hate if you do recognize it PLEASE!**

**R&R!**


End file.
